A Hetalia Drabble Collection
by qweasd222
Summary: My drabbles/one-shots. Contains some OCs. Rated T to be safe.
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own the character of Serbia.**

* * *

1999, Serbia lay face-down in Belgrade, sobbing.  
2008, Serbia lay face-down in Belgrade, sobbing.

There was no war this time. He was not face down in rubble. No more bombs.

The only war was in his heart. The combatants were the same. The damage was not. This time, it was psychological.

Belgrade had been rebuilt, since the war in 1999. Serbia's soul had never been rebuilt - and now, it was being torn open again.

To outsiders, Serbia was healed. To insiders, healed wounds were ripped open once more, fresh wounds were forming on his mind as he struggled to cope with the loss.

His brother, torn away from him by force. By America. There were those who hailed the move as democratic, progressive. No-one who looked upon Serbia's tortured form that day, writhing in agony as an unseen enemy scarred him for all eternity, could call this progress.

Kosovo. His Kosovo. Gone forever.

* * *

**17.02.2008, Kosovo's unilateral declaration of independence from Serbia was greeted by wild celebrations in the capital Prishtinë, but Serbs feel that the "heart of Serbia" was ripped away from them.**

**Read and review, please, but if you flame, I'll send Russia to you with his pipe.  
**


	2. Deserted

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I'd be making a lot of... _fanservice_ episodes, so to speak.**

* * *

The end of the Cold War. Communism tumbled and the mighty Soviet Union dismantled. Most called it a victory for democracy.

In Moscow, Russia stood outside the Kremlin as the red flag was lowered for the very last time. At that moment, the USSR ceased to exist. Fourteen nations, living under Russia, became free. Even Belarus declared independence. Belarus, for the first time Russia could remember, had deserted him.

It hurt.

The pain in his heart grew as he realized, the one woman who had truly loved him, was never coming back. He had caused this, through seventy years of torture, he had caused his own sister to finally give up on him.

It was a cold night in Moscow, but the hand that held the pistol was clammy with sweat. The hand which loaded the single bullet and span the chamber was equally as sweat-soaked. The USSR was finished. Russia's troubles were not. The last thing he saw in his mind before he pulled the trigger was Belarus, his last emotion was regret.

He pulled the trigger. One second later, he had collapsed to the ground, still, motionless.

As he fell, the gun toppled from his hand, still loaded with a single bullet.

* * *

**Read and review, please, but flames are neither required nor wanted.**


	3. Moon

**I OWN HETALIA. Not really.**

* * *

America was sitting alone in his office, contemplating, when two rather alarmed men in black suits burst through the door.

"Sir!", one of them yelled hastily, "Russia's sent a team up to the Moon! They're starting to paint it red!"

America looked at them calmly. "That's fine.", he replies, and sends them out, now completely bewildered.

The days passed. Various federal and governmental types constantly urged America to do something about the situation, but he generally just ignored them. After five days, one man snapped.

"Listen to me! They've painted the Moon red! It's as red as the Communist flag, red red red! Now tell me, what the hell are you going to do about it!?"

America stood back and stared at the man for a second, before announcing to the room in general, "It's fine, you guys! We'll just go up there and write Coca-Cola on it!"

* * *

**So... my attempt at writing something not so dark.**

**Reviews are wanted, flames are not. Flames are the leading cause of you getting attacked with a flamethrower, hence the name.  
**


	4. Tragedy

**I do not own Hetalia, or any of its characters. **

* * *

Poland had a premonition that morning. Disaster. Imminent disaster. By the time he tried to alert his boss, he was already gone.

He tried to blot out the feelings, by going to see Lithuania. However, his heart felt heavy, and he could not concentrate.

A sudden searing pain in his heart. Poland screamed and crumpled to the ground. He screamed to try and dull the pain, but the pain would not stop. It was a knife twisting in his heart. Lithuania stopped in surprise, and turned to Poland, fearful. He tried to speak, to comfort Poland, but his words were drowned out by Poland's screaming.

Poland was in too much pain to cry. The pain had struck suddenly, as if he had been stabbed through the heart. As suddenly as it had started, Poland's screaming stopped - as did his movement. Lithuania knelt down next to Poland's broken figure, picked him up, held him, sobbing silently.

Nations did not die. Poland knew that. However, as he lay there, unable to move, unable to speak, barely able to breathe, there was nothing else he wanted more in the world.

Ninety-six souls had been destroyed in the disaster. Now, it was ninety-seven.

* * *

**In memory of the Polish president, Lech Kaczynski, and the members of the Polish government who died aboard that flight, RIP.**


	5. Inspiration

**I do not own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Allied Powers HQ, undisclosed location. Four men sat, gazing up at the one man who stood and spoke.

"This is a war… we win it, we lose it… no matter."

"Anyone who thinks that – is blaspheming. This conflict means everything to each and every one of us. We would give anything, we would do anything, to be out there fighting – and we dread the day that life is snatched away from us."

"So we stock up on our glories, and keep them treasured, right here…", England stopped to tap his head twice, "…in the hope that they keep us going – because they are our lives. If we lose this war, we are dead men."

"We're going to look back on this war. It will be one of our glories. Because no matter what they throw at us, we are going to go out there and fight."

England paused, and met each of his comrades' eyes with his own, which were burning with a fiery passion.

"We. Don't. Die. Today. Gentlemen. We go out there and we live forever. In the memories of those who took part, and those who gave their lives before us, we are going to win."

"Forever! Yeah!?"

* * *

**Right, so, I just have the idea for some reason that England is the one who inspires the rest of the Allies.**

**Please review, but if you flame, a ninja will chop the head off a kitten.**


	6. Enslaved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I want to, but I don't, so...**

* * *

1941, Moscow. A few months after the Soviet annexation of the Baltic republics.

Russia, in his own cruel way, decided it was time to test the Baltics' resolve – so, he took them all to a tenth floor window and ordered them to jump.

"Latvia…" he said, smirking evilly, "jump".

Latvia immediately started shaking and turned back to face Russia.

"Please, R-r-russia-san… no… I'll d-do anything…"

Russia immediately flew into a rage, and started wildly beating Latvia, finishing with a "Now get out!"

As Latvia shakily left the room in tears, Lithuania walked up to the window.

"Go on, Litva…" came Russia's voice from behind, "jump".

Lithuania fell to his knees, looking down at the ground.

"Russia, have mercy, please… you don't need to do this…"

Russia flew into a rage again, and launched a savage attack on Lithuania's body, ending by telling him to get out.

Estonia strode up to the window, looking a lot more confident than he felt, trying to block the image of a teary Lithuania staggering out of the room from his mind. Putting his glasses down on a nearby table, and before Russia could even give the order, Estonia had jumped.

But, Russia had never meant to injure or kill the Baltics. In fact, there was a net about three feet below the window, so that Estonia was always safe, and he was brought back to Russia.

"Good work, Estonia," began Russia, "you have proven yourself to be loyal and devoted, and I will see to it that you are rewarded for such loyalty. But, let me ask you, what gave you the courage? After all, life, no matter what, is very dear to all of us."

Estonia stared straight into Russia's eyes, speaking with defiance. "Russia… even death is better than life under oppression."

* * *

**Read and review, please. Flames may result in bodily harm.**


End file.
